Electric conflict of Bloodstone
by Coyotestar
Summary: A mysterious girl w/ electric blue eyes comes to skool, everyone seems to be falling for her, even Zim... but can Zim love a human or is she human at all?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER:  
  
*~* i dont own Invader Zim and i never will but i will own a few t- shirts!(*smiles and clapps gidilly*) well its not rated r yet but it will get there bealive me. um... welll read!*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Zim scowled at Dib from across the room as class began. Ms. Bitters slamed a rather large book on her desk.. She scowled at all her students then finally spoke. "Class today we are going to read War And Peace. If i hear any objections there will be serious hell to pay, and those who do will be better off dead because they are more doomed than teh rest of you. We will have a test tomorrow and anyone who fails will have to read it again. Now get out those big books under your desk and open to page one and begin reading."  
  
A girl in the back raised her hand. Ms. Bitters slithered over to her. "What?"  
  
"Um, i already read war and Peace. Do I still have to read it?"  
  
"Ok class for those who have already read War and Peace, you will not have to read it or take teh test as long as you can answer this one question. What is teh square root of 225?" Ms. Bitters glared at her students. No one dared to speak. But Zim jumped on his desk and raised his hand, waviung it franticly.  
  
"You read it too Zim?"  
  
"Yes. Twice actually." he smiled.  
  
"Alright you two, whats the square root of 225?"  
  
"Um twelve?"  
  
Ms. Bitters turned to Zim expectantly.  
  
"15"  
  
"Zim maybe you odd green head isn't as doomed as i thought, still doomed but not as doomed as all these useless breathing bags of potatoe skins... bad smilie...sacks of crap are. You are smart Zim, Smart and doomed, now you may go wonder teh halls for 8 hours and dont leave school grounds unless totaly nessisary. Now go away." She spoke to him. She then waved him away and turned to teh girl, "Teg you will read war and peace now and have it done 30 minuets before school is over and you get an extra question on tomorrows test because you answered the answer so lamly. Now read you doomed sacks of crap."  
  
Zim skipped away and skidded down teh hall to the sound of a scream.  
  
"Ew! She so white! That is not a very healthy complextion! She's paler than Gaz even!" a girl screamed from Mr. Elliot's room. Zim poked his head in teh door to inspect what was going on.  
  
A girl, a tall girl with red hair to her chin stode infront of class. Indeed she was pale. Very pale. Paler than Gaz. She was the color of pure milk, wipped cream even.  
  
"Oh gross she has lumps too!" Blondie cried.  
  
"They are called tits you ditz." Teh girl finally spoke and looked at the door way and noticed Zim on teh floor poking his head in the. Their eyes locked. Her eyes. They were not human. They were so blue, they were electric. He was imedietly zapped. Teh shock was so great it knocked him from teh door way and against teh wall. he hit it with a 'oof' and shook his head in disbealivement. What had just happened was another alien attending his skool? Was she even an alien? Those beautiful electric eyes couldn't have been human. He crawled back to his 'hiding spot and watched as teh teacher instructed her to take a seat. she took a seat next to Gaz and whipped out a laptop and began typing away.  
  
Zim sat back down in the hall and pulledout a comunicator. "GIR! Come get me at skool, now!" He orderd. Soon Gir came zooming in w/ his dog suit on and took Zim home. Zim imedietly went down to teh lab and went to investigate what teh girl was, human or alien.  
  
"Now what was her name...." he thought and thought back to when he was spying in on teh class.  
  
"Jayde." He grinned and smiled evily. 


	2. Jayde: The Galopean

*~* ok this is teh second chapter and it will get into teh rated R area a lil... it gets deeper and deeper. and intertwined i have some specs of my life, try and guess what they are and you get a cameo!teheheh!*~*  
  
  
  
Gir stared at teh Tv screen and drooled a slimy purple liquid. He smiled and made a continuious groan of pleasure.  
  
"Gir! Get away from there you'll goo up the screen!" Zim yelled as watched eth screen also. Jayde was on there. Hew had set up hidden cameras to follow her while he searched up on if she was human or not. It was coming close to the end. He woudl soon find out... a few more seconds, he quivered with anticipation.  
  
Teh screen blinked.  
  
Jayde Bloodstone... not human  
  
Zim jumped w/ glee and looked at Gir who was dancing. "Woooooooooooo hooooooooooooooooo!" He then stopped. "What now? Lets invite her for dinner! I'll make pie. i like pie..." Gir slowed down.  
  
"We have to befriend her, Gir... but i know nothing of her people... perhaps i can persuade her into telling me if i earn her trust and then we can rule the world together!" He began to laugh evily.  
  
"Oh... shes going to lunch. food is good for stuff...." Gir trailed off.  
  
"Lunch! bring me back to skool Gir i must make contact with her!" Zim ordered. Gir obeyed and took him there.  
  
  
  
Gaz walked beside hre new class mate. they had quickly made friends. Dib was at the table they always sat at waiting for his sister.  
  
He saw them walk over and sit down.  
  
"Well Gaz are you gonna introduce me to your new friend?" Dib asked with a nerdy smile.  
  
Gaz sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jayde this is my brother Dib ignore teh weird stuff he says he always says stuff. Dib this is Jayde."  
  
They shook hands and Dib noticed her skin.  
  
"If you dont mind me saying your a little pale, paler than Gaz even."  
  
"Well id say im teh color of Whipped cream." She smiled and then looked dorectly at him. Her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. Dib took one look and was zapped instantly. He wasknocked to teh ground by her powerful eyes. He dared not question.  
  
"Sorry...''She looked away and opened her laptop. and started it up.  
  
"Nah that was me. i um i like your eyes.": He smiled.  
  
She looked up making sure not to look directly into his eyes. "Thank you." Teh instant she said that Zim entered the room. Jayde saw him and recognized the green earless... thing.  
  
"Hey, man whats up?" She slapped his hand when he extended in in greeting.  
  
"Zim!?! You know Zim?" Dib yelled rather that said in disbealif.  
  
"Yeah, i met him befor your sister." SHe winked at Zim. Zim smiled nearly turning red but stopped when Her attention imidetly turned to Dib.  
  
"So your sister said taht you were into parinormal stuff? tell me bout that." She leaned back raised her eyebrows at Zim and waited for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, mostly Aliens. Filthy alien scum... Zim is an alien! Cant you tell?" Dib jummped.  
  
"You sure? Have actuall seen a real alien?"  
  
'Yes and im lookng at him. Filthy alien scum who wants to take over teh world." Dib said.  
  
Jayde sat there a momment and turned to Zim not knowing what to do. "Excuse me" She got up and left fpor teh bathroom. Zim wasnt sure what as going on,neither did Dib. Zim got up and followed Jayde to teh hall where she slumped down and put her hands over her face.  
  
"Whats teh matter?" Zim asked feeling somthing her had never felt before.  
  
"I know what you are Zim. I know you arn't human, neither am I." Zim melted inside when she said that.  
  
"i know."  
  
"How come millions of people on this planet think Aliens are evil and want to rule it?"  
  
Zim blushed and crouched next to her.  
  
"Dib isn't good. He's evil, he willnever understand." His voice was filled with compation, somthing he had never felt.  
  
"But he seems nice,why dose he have to be... evil?"  
  
"Well we all have to be somthing, Jakers have to jack planets... because tahts what they are.. and Dib.. hes evil, he wants to kill me, if he finds out your not human he'll wanna do the same. Just ignore him. thats what i do. its what i have to."  
  
"How can i just ignore him? im freidns with his sister."  
  
"well she dosn't seem to like him much. why cant you?"  
  
"i guess you dont know what i am, do you?" She looked at him. He shook his head and she continued. "Im a Galopean. Galopean's cant help but feel all kinds of emotions. sympathy, compation, love, trust, fear, hate. And we can only hate that what truly deserves it. we have to have reson to hate. what reson do i have to hate Dib?"  
  
"Well, first of all he hates aliens, and second, if he found out you were not human, he'd kill you!"  
  
"But he seemed to like me..." She trailed off. Zim put his arm around Jayde. Jayde hugged him tightly. Zim didn't know what to do. He was feeling somthing swell up inside.  
  
"Your sweet. "She kissed his cheek and Zim felt a bubble burst inside him. Sweet realise. He felt liek holding her forever. "I think we should get back now." She smiled and got up holding out her hand. Zim smiled stupidly and without looking took her hand. They walked back to the cafiteria. Jayde sat next to Gaz and Zim next to Jayde. Dib sat across from them.  
  
"So, Jayde, where ya from?" Dib asked.  
  
"Why the fuck does it bother?" Jayde let her anger and frustration.  
  
Dib was taken aback by that. "Its a question, im curious. I want to know."  
  
Teh bell rang and then she disapeared with Zim in teh hall leaving Dib all alone 


End file.
